The present invention relates in general to door locking systems that include a movable securing bolt or shackle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a movable securing bolt door lock that includes a first locking plate that is constructed and arranged to attach to the door and a second locking plate that is constructed and arranged to attach to the door frame. The disclosed structure allows the first locking plate to be used as part of a movable panel, whether a door or otherwise, while the second locking plate would be attached to the surrounding, stationary, frame portion that cooperates with that movable panel.
One style of securing bolt lock that is currently in use includes a bolt plate that is attached to the door, a bolt-receiving plate that is attached to the door frame, and a sliding bolt. Depending on the style of door, the style of the door frame, and the available space, the bolt plate can be attached instead to the door frame. If this change is made, then the bolt-receiving plate is attached instead to the door.
Regardless of the particular arrangement of these two portions the bolt plate includes a sleeve with locking notches for stowing the bolt handle. Although there may be various design options and minor modifications to this described basic structure, the same attachment scheme is practiced. This attachment scheme involves the use of threaded fasteners that are inserted through clearance holes in the two plates and then screwed directly into the inner face of the door panel and on the other side into the inner face of the door frame, respectively. As used in this context, “inner” refers to that surface that faces into the interior of the room or structure. Unfortunately, this attachment scheme requires the drilling of pilot holes directly into the door and into the door frame and the strength of the lock is dependent in part on the holding strength of the selected fasteners, likely wood or self-tapping screws, within the wood or other receiving material. This manner of attachment is not preferred, as the greatest strength of the attaching screws is loaded in shear rather than in push out, particularly when the door and door frame are fabricated from wood and the condition of that wood may be suspect. By configuring the plates and the attachment scheme as disclosed herein, an improved securing bolt door lock is described.
The present description refers to a “securing bolt” in lieu of a “sliding bolt”, since the disclosed construction does not require any type of “sliding” action, even if that might be the most convenient construction. Further, a “bolt” is not required as that component can be substituted with any type of bar or rod or lock-type shackle, to name some of the construction options for connecting together the two plates.